For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,981,216 discloses a configuration in which twisted wires of a pair of insulated wires are extruded and covered, and a drain wire and a shield tape are wrapped on the outer circumference thereof.
In addition, JP-A-2015-72774 discloses a multicore cable in which a metal tape is longitudinally wrapped on two insulated wires in a state where the insulated wires are arranged in parallel together with drain wires, and the resin is extruded on the outer side of the metal tape to cover it.
In transmission of Scd21, when a positional relationship between the shield layer and the two insulated wires is deviated in a length direction of the cable, a change in impedance of the cable may occur in the length direction. Due to such a change in impedance of the cable, an output amount (Scd21) of a common mode with respect to an input signal of a differential mode may be increased.